edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The EEnE/Foster's Show
The EEnE/Foster's Show is a crossover series between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Characters EEnE *Ed: The dumb one of the group, who befriends Cheese. *Edd: The smart, yet weak one of the group, who befriends Mac and Wilt. *Eddy: The angry, greedy one of the group, who befriends Bloo. *Sarah: Ed's young sister, who befriends Frankie. *Jimmy: Sarah's best friend, who befriends Eduardo. *Jonny 2x4: A bald kid, who hangs out with Plank, and also befriends Goo. *Plank: A wooden board, who is Jonny's best friend, and also befriends Coco. *Rolf: A country boy, who doesn't interact much with the imaginary friends. *Kevin: A stereotypical jock, who hates the Eds, and also befriends Terrence. *Nazz: A sweet girl, who also befriends Frankie. *The Kanker Sisters: Three girls who have crushes on the Eds, and also befriends Duchess. *Eddy's Brother: Eddy's older brother. FHIF *Mac: An 8-year old, smart boy, who befriends Edd. *Bloo: A blue cynder-like imaginary friend, who is best friends with Mac, and also befriends Eddy. *Wilt: A red, large, apologetic imaginary friend, who also befriends Edd. *Eduardo: A purple, nervous monster, who befriends Jimmy. *Coco: An airplane-like chicken, who says nothing but "Coco!", and also befriends Plank. *Frankie: The caregiver for Foster's, who befriends Sarah and Nazz. *Madame Foster: The founder of Foster's. *Mr. Herriman: The strict rabbit. *Cheese: A yellow imaginary friend, who used to live at Louise's apartment, and now lives at Foster's, and also befriends Ed. *Goo: A very talkative girl, who can easily create imaginary friends, and also befriends Jonny. *Duchess: A pompous, ugly, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-centered and lazy imaginary friend, who befriends The Kanker Sisters. *Terrence: Mac's 13-year old brother, who always likes to make Mac's life miserable, and is also dumb, and also befriends Kevin. Episodes Season 1 *Eds Meet Foster's: The Eds and Kids visit Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Kankers and Duchess: Duchess wants to get kicked out, so she team up with the Kanker Sisters. *Bro Meets Terrence: Eddy's Brother is back in town, and teams up Terrence to beat up the Eds, Mac and Bloo. *The Science Project: Edd and Mac work on a science project. *The Cookies: Madame Foster bake cookies again, so Eddy and Bloo sell cookies and turn selfish. *The Foster's Slumber Party: The imaginary friends spend the night at Mac's again, and this time the Eds and Kids come along. *Safety Club: Edd, Mac, Wilt, Jimmy and Eduardo form up a safety club. *The Best Saturday Ever: The Eds, Mac, Bloo, Cheese, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco struggle to make Saturday the best day ever, but all don't go planned. *Jonny and Goo Sittin' in a Tree: Someone wrote "Jonny and Goo Sittin' in a Tree", and the Eds and Foster's Gang investigate. Turns out at the end, Goo wrote it. *The School Dance: Peach Creek Jr. High is having a school dance again, so the Eds struggle to find a pair for the dance. *The Picture: The Eds and Foster's Gang investigate about the picture from "The Big Picture". *Jawbreakers: Eddy and Bloo do a scam, to recieve money and buy jawbreakers. *The Stupid Club: Ed and Cheese form up a stupid club. *The Ghost: After watching a horror movie, Eddy suspects that Bloo is a ghost. *The Ed and Blue Guy Who Cried Aliens!: Eddy and Bloo suspects that Ed and Cheese are aliens, just like from "The Big Cheese". *The Dentist: Jimmy and Eduardo gets cavities from eating too much candy, and have to go to the dentist, but are scared and nervous, so Eddy and Bloo tease them about the dentist pulling kids' teeths out with yankers. *The Rainy Day: During a rainy day at Edd's House, the Eds, Mac and the gang try to find something fun to do. *Haircut: Edd has to take a haircut, and is nervous, because he doesn't want to remove his hat at the barber shop, and he has to face the consequences. *Big Day at the Beach: The Eds and Foster's Gang go to the beach. *A Rule-Free Day: After Eddy and Bloo's prank on Mr. Herriman sends him to the hospital, they throw a rule-free party. *Race Home!: After getting from Game Hive Arcade, Eddy and Bloo put up a race to Foster's, just like from "Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo". *The Vomit Coaster: At the amusement, Eddy and Bloo make a bet that anyone would barf on hardcore rides, including the Vomit Coaster from "Say It Isn't Sew". TBA Category:TV Series Category:Fan-Fiction